Thomas's Heroic Deed
Thomas's Heroic Deed is the eighth episode of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The episode described James's return to Sodor and continues of what was left off in episode 4. The episode also had an "I-Spy" contest which several objects had to be said for a place in the contest. in the end 2 members in the community (Donald Douglas and Bertramfan1) placed 1st and 2nd respectively. The episode was scripted in March and uploaded in August. Plot James is back on Sodor after being mended, and Sir Topham Hatt gives him his punishment from his accident. James was not allowed to pull coaches, and pulled trucks. Annie and Clarabel were wondering of a way to apologize to James. James talked to the coaches crossly when they first tried to apologize, and James left with a train of empty trucks. Soon Diesel overhears the coaches cry to become mobile to make the apologize more sufficient, and Diesel pushes the two in James's direction. Thomas the Tank Engine saw the whole thing, and followed Diesel. On The viaduct where James had had his accident, James stopped for a while giving Diesel a chance to catch up. He slammed the coaches at James's tender and fled the scene. James was shaking, nearly about to fall off the viaduct when Thomas comes and pulls Annie, Clarabel, James, and the truck to safety. At a station, all the engines lined up to see Thomas's rescue train come through. Annie and Clarabel apologize to James, and tell Sir Topham Hatt the truth, and he takes James's punishment away. Then he gives Annie and Clarabel to Thomas, and a branchline for him too. Cast James: Main Role Annie: Main Role Clarabel: Main Role Thomas: Main Role Diesel: Main Role Edward: Cameo Henry: Cameo Gordon Cameo Percy: Cameo Toby: Cameo Henrietta: Cameo Rocky: Cameo Bertie: Cameo Terence: Cameo Harold: Cameo Butch:Cameo Old Slow Coach: Cameo Goofs *Usually in Season 1, the camera shakes at the end of a scene. *The end of the set can be seen in the second shot. *A string holder can be seen in the third set. Also the track ends on the bridge and on the ground. *James is not moving for a second in the fourth scene. *Roberto's finger can be seen moving a coach on the close up of Annie and Clarabel. *While zooming in on Annie and Clarabel, James's good train stops suddenly. *The close up of Annie and Clarabel is shaky. *Diesel magically turns around quickly when he picks up Clarabel. *Though Clarabel was taken away she can be seen not moving when the camera tilts up to Thomas. *Roberto's hand can be seen pulling James's cars with James at 4:04 *A hand can be seen pulling the string belonging to Diesel at 4:14 *According to what Diesel did at the yards, he picked up Clarabel last, but on the viaduct, Annie can be seen up front but she should've been sandwiched between Clarabel and Diesel. *On Annie and Clarabel's close up Thomas's bunker is seen, but Thomas s shown to come up next to James in the next scene. *Roberto's finger can be seen pulling Sir Topham Hatt away. Trivia *The episode had the working titles "Thomas and James" and "Thomas Saves James" *The episode ran for 6:59 *The contest goofs were the sky being upside down in one of the viaduct scenes, the gristmill building being upside down in the village scene and Duck's back in the tunnel of the coal station scene. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes Category:Series Category:LNERFlyingScotsman